shunned
by Twizzie
Summary: zim has been on earth for three years now,and after being ignored for so long,he's fed up.after going to Dib for help,they and a few friends have to save earth from something much worse than the irken race. not ZADR
1. Chapter 1

**hi peoples!i havent watched zim in forever,so forgive me if i get a few details wrong. everyone is in seventh grade (or around that age) in this one.This chapter probably wont be too good,the conversation may be bad,but i have to put it to explain things.it wil get better,promise.**

The sound of insanely fast typing could be heard all through the house of everyones favorite irken invader,Zim.Down in his hi tech basement,he was pacing as Gir typed out his message to home.

"Dear tallests..." he began. "Im sure you will be proud to know that i am succeding in takeing over this pathetic little Earth town,and put trackers in almost every human dwelling here.As always,Im sending a few specimens along woth this transmission for your study-" a few little tubes holding some fast food were sitting by the console Gir was typing on. "-and i hope you get some interesting information out of them. Please send some ship parts,as Gir crashed my escape pod into a dumpster yesterday." Zim sighed and stopped paceing. "at least send me something showing that you got this transmission. Zim." He shook his head to clear it,and walked back over to Gir.

"Ok Gir,show it to me." Gir dutifully stepped out of the way so Zim could see.It looked something like this...

;lskdfhn hbta lwj4tm ;sf,msng bewta'r

q44589449digsohkguwaygevt8awhraj0fokcprjhsokgdzfbkvozkdtihvawxlfoljeriuahgjjhjvffdsw3shoih7tr4535wcvs42RBP,. /.

'KMNOIXHUMGHDRSGLGMKSAHbaoisbgyjvm. isuehariuhr9823tyf50982y8c9m,xqklaMX'LJT,APIN BRHCVBJKLESDFNJKCEME

(JHGBSHUTVIWASHMiufdutv

PIGGIES!

"GIR!What the Hell is this!"

"What you said master."

"Nonsense,move over." Zim quickly typed out his message and,after digitalizing the specimens,he sent it to irk.He then went over and sat on a chair with his head in his hands. Gir waddled over and plopped down on the floor next to him.

"Aww,Whats wrong master?" he pulled out a piggy from no where. "Want to play with the piggy?"

"No Gir. I dont want to play with the piggy." Gir loked confused. If a piggy could'nt cheer Zim up,what could?

"What DO you want then Zim?"

"I want to go home.Im sick of this planet."

"Im sure the tallests are doing what they can to fix the problem with the atmosphere." That was probably the most intelligent thing Gir had ever said,and Zim looked at him questioningly for a second before grabbing his tazer gun and warming it up.Gir reflexively put up his shield.

"I bet there isnt even a problem keeping me from going back." he said angrily. "They just don't want me." He shot at a huge mobile of the galaxy,wiping out a few astroids. "They never did." He shot at a random few planets,and Gir went around and cleaned up the falling shards. "I dont have friends there,and i dont have friends here."

"It will be ok zim. at least you've got me."

"Just you in an entire galaxy." Zim cranked up his gun to ful power and aimed at Irk. "And i've had it!" He fired,totally oblitherating the planet. "Im not going to be their toy anymore."

"Now master,Mabye you should think about this." Although Gir was still a complete and utter idiot,he had learned to put up with his masters mood swings,which had become more and more frequent as time pased.He knew Zim better than anyone,and usually knew what to say to help. But it wasnt helping this time.

"Ive been thinking about it since i got here.Ive had _three years_ to think about it Gir!" He threw the gun somewhere behind him and sat back down. "Im done."

"Okey dokey sir,im right behind you." Gir said cheerfully. They were both left to their thoughts for a while,and Gir decided to play with his piggy to pass the time.Somewhere in the deepest,darkest,least used recesses of his small intelligence chip,a thought struck him.

"Master?"

"What Gir?" he said iritably.

"What do we do now?"

"I have no idea."

0000

Next door,Sam and Yin were walking to the front door of Dibs house.Sam had been an old friend of Dibs,and Yin had moved in a while ago. She had never really talked to Dib,but Sam,her boyfriend,talked about him a lot,them being best friends.

"Why did Dib want us both to come today,he doesnt even know me." Yin said,gazeing nervously at the creepy lawn gnomes on the neighbors property.

"He wanted to show us something." Sam said

"Should I be scared?" Yin said as they stood on the doorstep and knocked

"Just be ready for anything." Sam told her before Dib opened the door. "He can be kind of weird."

"Hey Sam." Dib said. "Come on in." He glanced at Yin as she went by.

"So this is the great Yin." Dib said,holding out his hand. "How do you do?" she shook his hand.

"Fine thank you." she said shyly. "So,Sam says you have something to show me?" Dib brightened a bit. with me." Dib walked around the corner to a stair case. Sam and Yin followed.

"I found it near a dumpster yesterday." he said excitedly. They walked into his room and he gestured for them to sit on his bed.His room was simple,blue bedspread,a few alien posters in his walls. His desk had a computer on it,and the website on the screen showed a detailed alien report. Dib opened his closet and pulled out what seemed to be a pile of scrap metal.

"What is it?" Yin asked.

"I think its an alien ship." Dib said.

"You think it's Zims?" Sam asked,then flinched when he figured out what he had done.Yin looked confused.

"Zim?That green kid in class?" Dib loked accusingly at Sam.

"You did'nt tell her?" Sam looked down at his feet.

"I didn't want her to think i was crazy." Sam protested. Dib sighed.

"Ok,let me explain..."

00000000

Up on Irk,the Tallests were reading his transmission. They were in their own private meeting room disscussing yet again what to do with Zim.

"He is such a nuisence." Red said. "Why don't we just get rid of him?"

"That sounds good to me." Purple replied. "But we cant just bring him back.He might blow us all up.Why dont we just take over the planet? we could use it for summer homes or something."

"Yeah.we need a new planet anyway.From what he says,these 'Humans' seem pretty weak minded.It should be easy."

"Wait,we have a problem," Purple said. "We still dont have an army. WE cant take over Earth without an army."

"Hmmmm." they both contemplated this for a second. Then it hit them both at the same time.

"Darks!" they said. And it was settled. They called the messenger in and sent him to contact the Darks. A moment later,a representative came in.

"Thanks for coming overkill." Red said,inviting him to sit down.

"What do you want?" Overkill asked. "Don't waste my time."

"Ok.We would like for you to take your army and invade Earth for us." Purple said simply. Overkill smirked.

"Why should I help you?"

"We will pay you one million jaqs for your trouble." Overkill thought about that for a second. Converted into earth terms,jaqs are like five dollar bills,so the tallests were basicly offering him five million for the use of his army.

"Make it two and give me a third of whatever we get and you've got a deal."

"Done and done." Red said. They did'nt care what he asked,they just wanted Zim and everything that had to do with him gone.

"I want paid in advance." overkill demanded."

"You can have the money by tomorrow." Purple said.

"Thanks." Overkill stood up and shook hands with them both before walking out,something very different from what was planned running through his mind.

0000000

0

While this was happening,Zim had decided what he was going to do.He did'nt like it,but it was for the best.

"I can't believe im doing this." Zim said to himself. "That stupid earth boy! Out of seven billion people,he's the only one who can help."

"Im coming too right?"Gir asked as he munched on a cupcake.

"Of course your coming Gir." Zim said as if it was the dumbest thing he had ever heard. "Go get dressed,I want to get this over with."

Gir put on his dog suit,and Zim dressed up and they both went next door to Dib's house.Zim stood on the doorstep for a while,trying to make himself do what he had to.Finally,he knocked on the door.

Gaz,who was sitting on the couch watching the angry monkey show,got up and opened the door.The two looked at each other for a minute,then Gaz told him to come in.When the door was shut,Gaz went to the foot of the stairs and yelled up to Dib.

"DIB! SOME WEIRD GREEN KID IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" she turned back to Zim,who didn't look too surprised at her actions. "He'll be right down."

Dib came flying down the stairs,with Yin and Sam in tow.

"Zim! What are you doing here?" Dib asked.

"Shut it Dib!" Gaz said. "I'm trying to watch."

"Could we go to your room Dib?" Zim said,glancing apprehensively at Sam and Yin. "I would like to talk to you."

"Umm,yeah." He said. "This way." The five of them walked up the stairs to Dibs room.once there,Zims eyes widened.

"Thats my ship!" He exclaimed. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it by the dumpster behind the school." Dib closed the door. "Now,what do you want?" Zim sighed.

"Ok Dib. I have a proposition for you. But first," he turned to Sam and Yin. "Who are they?"

"Friends." Zim looked apprehensively at the two.

"Well if they're as weird as you are mabye they can stay." Yin grinned at this. Zim smirked.

"At least someone here has a decent sense of humor."

"Yeah ok what do you want?" Dib asked again.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Zim looked him in the eye,and Dib looked right back.

"_You,_are asking _me_ for a _favor?_" Dib snorted. "Why should I listen to you?"

"Look,I Hate you and you hate me,but right now we're both after the same basic thing."

"and what would that be?"

"You are trying to keep the earth safe,and I want to take revenge on irk."

"Why?"

"Apparantly,they think they can toss me to a pathetic little planet and I'll be out of their lives. Well,Im sick of it,but I cant travel because I have no ship."

"So,you're asking me to help you build a new ship for you?"

"And to help me take revenge."

"I say do it Dib." Sam said. "We always said we wanted an adventure. Mabye this is it."

"Listen to the boy Dib." Zim said. Dib still looked unsure.

"How can I be sure that you're not trying to trick me?" he asked.

"You cant." Zim said simply. "Either you help me or you don't,you'll have to trust me."

"You havent given me any reason to trust you." Dib said. "I can't." Zim looked defeated.

"Look,just think about it for a few days. I...ummm." Zim had to fight with himself to say this. "I really need your help."

"I'll think about it." Dib said.

"I'll take my leave then." Zim stood up. "Come on Gir." Gir,who had been sitting quietly this whole time,obidiently got up and followed Zim out the door.

Everyone was quiet for a while.

"So." Yin said. "Zims an alien?"

0000000

**yeah yeah,it kind of sucks.it gets better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy Crap! Its a good thing i checked my reviews or i would have been DOOMED! Thanks invader, for your one lonely review.sent ya a ridiculously long reply already...ok.(oh yeah,dont worry there WILL be blood and gore...eventually : )**

**000000000**

Dib was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling,throwing a ball into the air and catching it in a rhythm.He had been thinking about what Zim said all day. What Sam had said was true: They had always wanted an adventure,and from what he heard before from Sam and saw for himself that day,Yin wanted one too.(They had left about an hour ago) When Kingdom Hearts had come out,they had talked about how unbelieveably cool it would be to do something like that. But now that the oppurtunity was here,no one knew what to think. Especially since it was Zim,Dibs enemy, proposing the journey. He heaved another heavy sigh and turned on his side,letting the ball thump off his other side and onto the floor.

Of course,there was what he had said,just before he left. 'I really need your help.' he could see the moment again and again in his mind._ 'i really need your help'_ wow. Well,one thing was for sure,this was all Zims doing. No one could have gotten him to say that. Mabye that was it...Dib groaned and stood up. He needed to talk to someone about this. he picked up his phone and dialed Sams number.

000000

Sam looked up from his video game when his phone started ringing. That was the third time in a while,and he was getting a little ticked. He picked up the reciever.

"Hello?" He said irritably.

"Dude,whats the matter?" Dib asked. Sam sighed.

"Nothing. What'cha need?"

"What else.what do you think of Zims offer?"

"Honestly,I think we should do it. I mean,I get what your saying. It could be a trap. But theres always the little chance hes not lying and we're missing out on something big here."

"Yeah,I guess you're right. Could you and Yin come over tomorrow? Mabye we can pay a little surprise visit to his house and see whats up."

"You seriously think he's going to let you in his house?"

"Under normal circumstances,no. But if he really needs help,he has to let us in sometime."

"ah,so is that how we're going to decide?"

"Any other ideas?"

"Mabye we should talk to Yin. She's part of this too."

"Sounds good. Does she have instant messenger?"

"Yup. We're all the same server. I'll call and tell her to get on."

"Ok. bye."

"Bye."

0000000000

Cinderstar: hello?

Dragonboy12: hey Yin.

Cinderstar: where's Dib?

Notalone: Present

Dragonboy12: Ok. I already explained to Yin on the phone.

Notalone: So what do you think?

Cinderstar: ummmm.still not sure. What will your parents think?

Dragonboy12: uh-oh. did'nt think about that.

Notalone: I know mine don't care...

Cinderstar: oh yeah Sam,I can see it now. "Hey dad,can me and some friends go help the alien down the road on a dengerous quest?" lol.

Dragonboy12: Shut up. this is serious.

Cinderstar: ok ok. well,what are you going to do?

Notalone: I still say we go.

Notalone: If he's not lying that is.What about your parents Yin?

Cinderstar: I'd rather not say.

Notalone: Is that a yes?

Cinderstar: I guess so.

Dragonboy12: Im going if you both go.

Notalone: Can't stand not seeing my pretty face so long?

Dragonboy12: To make sure you keep your grimy mitts off Yin actually.

Cinderstar: Thats enough guys. So is it settled?are we going to Zims tomorrow?

Dragonboy12: Guess thats it.

Notalone: see you guys tomorrow.

_Notalone has logged off._

Cinderstar: Bye Dib. Love you Sam.

Dragonboy12:Love you too.

_Cinderstar has logged off._

_Dragonboy12 has logged off._

0000000000

Somewhere in space, a fleet of spaceships-each holding hundreds of Dark solgers- were hurtleing twords earth. The Darks had no intention of following the instructions they were given.They never did,it was their buisness. They just knew that this little planet was free for their taking,and did'nt even have decent protection. Overkill,who was actualy the leader,estimated that their arrival would take about three hours. (With all the money they made,they could afford to make their ships really fast and cool and shiny and stuff) Three hours...Earth time that meant about two AM...

0000000

Yin was having a nightmare,and a bad one at that.It made absolutely no sense,and was ridiculously gorey.So much so,that the part of her subconcious mind that watched her as she slept had to shake her awake to keep her from having a heart attack or something.She sat bolt up right in bed. Her eyes were wet,and her back was sticky with sweat.Her stupid sheets were tangled around her tightly,and she had to work out of them before she could get up and turn on the light.She flicked it on,and half expected to see dead bodies all over.Of course,there werent.She shook her head and sat on her bed,her head in her hands.

At that moment,her intuition was screaming at her. She had always had a particularly strong (and unnervingly accurate) intuition.She had learned to trust it.Right now,she was being told to call Sam NOW. She looked at the clock. Midnight. Yeah,he was probably still up. She picked up the phone with a shaking hand and called Sams house. He picked up on the third ring,righ tbefore the answering machine got it.

"Hello?" he said,somewhat sleepily.

"Sam?" Yins voice was coming out in a squeak. She was scared and she did'nt know why,but something very very bad was happening somewhere.

"Yin whats the matter?" all traces of fatigue gone.

"I dont know. I had a bad dream,then I had to call you,and Im really freaked out." she took a deep breath.

"You're not making any sense.Slow down."

"I dont know..." Then it hit her. "We have to go to Zims."

"What?Now?"

"Yes.Call Dib. Ill meet you at his house."

"No you wont." Sam said sternly. "You're not going out walking all alone at night.I'll come by and get you."

"Ok ok,just hurry!" She hung up the phone,got dressed and walked out to her living room.Her father was still out,and her mother was asleep.She left a note,just in case,and went outside to wait for Sam.She was relieved when the street lights finally went out one by one and a huge shadow flew up beside her.The shadow shifted back to its origional state (Sam) and as they hurried down the road to Dibs house,the street lights came back on.

"Its about time." Yin said.

"What is going on?" Sam asked,obviously stressed. "You're freaking me out here."

"I know,Im sorry. I just know that something very bad is going on and we dont have much time. I'm not sure,but I think it has something to do with Zim."

"So we're doing this on a hunch!"

"Do you trust me or not?"

"Of course I trust you."

"Then come on."

They got to Dibs house to see him standing on his lawn.

"Whats going on?" He asked,falling into step with them as they turned into Zims yard.

"I don't know." Sam replied. "Shes insane."

"His lights are on..." Yin noted distantly.

The three walked up to Zims door and rang the bell.They could hear a crash and Zim yelling something before he got to the door.He did'nt look too surprised to see them.

"Well," he said angrily,stepping aside. "Get in here. someone might see you."

Dib,Sam and Yin walked into his living room and sat down.

"Well,why are you here?"

"We'd like to take you up on your offer." Dib said.

Zim did'nt look too surprised at this either.

"You better be sure. I wont drive all the way back across the galaxy because someone chickened out."

"We've already discussed it."

Zim looked impressed,but only for a split second. Then he stood across from them for a minute.

"I already know all about Dib." He said. "What about you two? Stand up." Sam and Yin stood up.

"You,girl. Whats your name?"

"Yin." She was tempted to say sir,but did'nt.

"What can you do?"

"Huh?"

"There will probably be battle. What can you do?" Zim asked,a little more impatiently.

"Uh..Umm. Not much I guess." He looked her in the eyes for a little,then,in about a second and a half,he pulled out his tazer gun and fired at her head. She waved her hand in front of her,making a sort of light screen. (Like a lightning shield from Sonic) The shot bounced off and hit the wall,making a small crater. Zim smirked again.

"Liar." Then he turned to Sam. "What about you?"

"I'm sam." Said Sam. "I'm a shapeshifter."

"Oh really." Zim said,like he was bored. "Lets see."

A black ring formed around Sams middle,and it split over him,and what ever it went over was turned into what at first just seemed like fuzzy shadow. As he got longer,the form took more shape,and after a bit,instead of Sam there was a large black serpent style dragon.

"Ok ok." Zim said. Then he looked to Dib,who looked a little blown.

"I suppose you knew about this?" Zim asked as Sam switched back.

"I knew about Sam,but not Yin." Dib replied. Then he looked a little angry. "Dude,you could have blown her head off! What if you were wrong?"

"An Irken intuition never lies Dib." Yin looked up.

"Intuition?"

"Yes yes human,don't your ears work?"

"That's why we're here."

"I thought you were coming with me. Make up your puny minds!"

"No no no." Yin explained "I had a dream and when i woke up i felt like I had to get these two together and get over here. We were going to come by tomorrow,but I've got a bad feeling. I've always had a strong intuition too." Zim seemed to be listening a little more now.

"Whats it telling you?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Something very bad is going on right now,and we dont have much time to get ready."

"I feel it too." Zim said. "That's why I was up so late." Sam and Dib looked over at the clock. 1:30.

"So what do we do?" Dib asked. "We don't even know whats happening to be ready for."

"Well,lets get started on our ship." Zim said. "I guess thats all we know to do right now. Come on."

Zim lead them all down to his basement. Dib looked like he could hardly contain himself. This was what he had been searching for his whole life! Now it was all laid before him,this was his chance!

"Don't touch anything Dib." Zim warned. "I have all the important stuff alarmed.Just because Im working with you does'nt mean I wont beat the crap out of you." Yin and Sam sniggered. Dib shoved his hands in his pockets.

They were walking in a line down a narrow pathway through his scientific junk.Zim in the front,Dib in the back. They got to a little clearing.(With a shattered mobile over head.) Zim went over to the console.There was a huge screen,big enough for everyone to see.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as Zim typed away.

"Im checking what I have in the inventor-"

There was a loud siren and the lights flashed red,Zims screen went blank,except for a message in bright green letters,written in irken.

"Whats going on!" Dib yelled over the noise. "I didn't do it!"

"Shut up stupid!" Zim called over his shoulder as he read the stats on the screen. "Something is entering the Earths atmosphere."

"What is it?" Yin asked fearfully.

"I'm _trying_ to figure it out!" Zim said in annoyance as he shut off the alarm. "Would you please SHUT UP!" No one had much else to say,so Zim turned back to the screen. No one was sure,but the three on the couch thought they saw Zim's face pale ever so slightly.

"What?" Sam was almost afraid to ask.

"Darks..." Zim said mostly to himself. "Darks are entering the atmosphere."

"What are Darks?"

"Umm.They're like" He tried to figure out what the earth term was. "Pirates?"

"Space pirates?" Dib asked.

"They trick races into giving them money for jobs they dont do. They're very powerful,and theres a lot of them."

"Whats their planet called?" Dib wanted as much info as he could get.

"They don't have one." Zim was now going around and getting weapons and supplies. "They just go around and take over other planets and use them until they run out of resources." He looked up,no humor on his face. "They're worse than humans."

"Oh thats nice." Yin said sarcasticly.She looked over at the clock. 1:45. For some reason,a little knife dug its way into her chest as she registered the time. "Zim.."

"Yes yes I know. It must have been them we were feeling." He said without stopping. He tossed them all little bags.

"Go around and get what you want. I dont really care at this point what is taken,all I have down here is weapons so get what looks good to you."

"Thats a little unorthidox dont you think?" Sam said skepticly.

"We dont have any more time just do it!" Zim ordered. They all obeyed and stuffed their bags full of whatever junk they could get.

For the next few minutes,there was total and utter chaos as everyone ran around and gathered up what they wanted. Dib couldent get his bag to close when he was done,and had to put some of his stuff in his pockets.

"Now what?" Yin asked,shouldering her pack.

"We wait I guess." Zim said.

"How long?" Dib asked. When he said that,there was a loud rumbling sound that gradually got louder and louder.Soon,the room was shakeing slightly. They all ran upstairs.

"GIR!" Gir came out from his hiding under the couch. "Stay close Gir." he told him.

"Guys look!" Dib had gone to the window, and was now pointing outside. Everyone crowded around it to see what was going on.

There were lights over the city now,and the kids could just see the huge outline of the fleet of ships.

The Darks had arrived.

000000

**Im not going to write much Gir because it will get kind of dark.**


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for all the good reviews! **

Earth's four solitary heroes(if you could call them that) stood motionless in the middle of the dark street,watching the ships fly overhead.They each had a weapon drawn of some sort,ready for battle.

"Why dont they see us again?" Dib asked.

"They're going after the spot with the largest concentration of life." Zim said. "The city.They've probably already landed."

"What are we gonna do?" Sam. No one had an answer for him.

"Wait a second..." Yin said,confused. "Zim,why are you worried about this? You're trying to take over the Earth right?Wouldn't you just be doing the same thing?"

"These Darks are not to be taken lightly. I fear for my own well being. And..." he paused for a second. "This planet is mine,and im not letting it go without a fight."

"Wonderful speech Zim,but we still dont know what we're going to do." Dib stated. "We're sitting ducks with no plan."

"I am not a duck!" Zim said indignantly. "Besides. Im sure I'll come up with something."

"You're sure you'll come up with something!" Dib turned to Zim with a familiar look on his face. "We need a plan Zim!"

"Im not following some stupid plan that some stupid earth boy came up with either!" Zim shot back. The two fell to arguing while Sam and Yin kept an eye on the skies.

After a while,they finally quieted down,and as the ships had long since all flown by,the heroes went and sat on the sidewalk.

"That was pointless." Yin deadpanned. "And we still dont have a plan."

"What time is it?" Dib asked.Sam checked his watch.

"3:30" He followed this with a yawn. "Man its late.Our parents must be pretty worried."

"Mine arent." Dib said,laying back to look at the stars. "Dad isnt home.He's been gone,investigating some farm in Mexico." Sam and Yin lay back next to him. Zim stayed up.

"Hows you dad tonight?" Sam asked Yin. She tried to shrug it off.

"He was still gone when I left."

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Dun worry about it."

"Mine were still asleep." Sam replied. After that,they looked up at the stars for a while. They seemed a lot closer tonight.

"Hey Zim." Yin said,sitting up a little. "What about your parents?" That seemed to catch him a little off gaurd.

"Oh.Umm." He thought for a minute. "I dont know. They might be dead."

"Dead?" Yin asked incrediously as she sat all the way up. "You dont even know if your parents are alive or not?" Zim did'nt seem to get it.

"Its a tradition on my planet that parents and children are separated at birth." He shrugged. "Young are raised in a facility by professionals."

"Why?"

"They are taught to invade.how to kill,how to steal.You know,the basics."

"Man,thats rough."

"Not when its what you're used to."

They fell silent for a while,stargazeing.

"Could you tell me something Yin?" Zim asked,his voice tinged with curiosity.

"Shoot."

"Why have you not tried to convince your umm..." He had to figure out what the word was. "Family. family that there is a blood thirsty alien living close by bent on world domination?"

"Why havent you killed Dib yet?" she asked back. "You have a perfect chance now.hes lying right there,half asleep." (Dib,actually,along with Sam,heard everything they were saying,but decided to leave it alone.) "You have a few weapons. Nows your chance to get rid of a threat." She handed him a gun she dug out of her bag.

Zim looked utterly bewildered.

"But..but I thought he was your companion." he said earnestly.

"A friend yes." she confirmed. "Now go on." Zim looked from Yin,to the gun,to Dibs 'sleeping' form.

"Why are you pestering me with this now?" Zim was stalling,and they both knew it. Yin grinned broadly.

"You're stalling Zim." She said tauntingly. "You dont want to do it do you?"

"I do so!" Zim said back a little too quickly. " Its just...the uh,time is not right yet."

"Yeah. You dont want to do it do you."

"Yes I do."

"No you dont"

"Yuhuh!"

"Nu uh!"

"This is stupid." Zim shoved the gun back at her. "What a traitor you are."

"No im not. If anything,im not a traitor." Yin replied. "I knew you wouldn't do it."

"I would so!" Zim calmed down a bit. "Just not now."

"You know,you and Dib arent that different." Yin went on.

"We are so very very different." Zim said.

"Not so.Think about it man. He's bent on saveing his planet. You're intent on being loyal to your planet. Right?"

"I guess." Zim would have already blown this girl to bits for being a nuisence,but there was something about her...she was ok.Didn't grind on his nerves as much as most people did.

"You're both about the same basic thing." Zim checked behind him to be sure the boys were asleep,then he relinquished.

"I guess. but i could never be friends with him."

"Why?" she asked inocently.

"We're on different sides. Totally against everything that the other stands for. I should'nt even be getting close to you. When I take over the world,ill have to get rid of you all."

"Why do you have to take over this planet?If you're going awol,why are you still doing your assignment?" Zim sighed.

"Its in my blood.I cant help it.Besides,I hate this pathetic little planet." He debated with himself for a minute,then added: "Sorry."

"Oh well.Does'nt mean I cant be friendly now. Just do me a favor."

"No."

"Kill me quick. I have a low threshold for pain." It was meant to lighten the mood,but Zim didn't seem too much happier.

They fell silent again,and eventually Yin fell backwards again,tired.

"What time is it?" Yin asked the air. She gently took hold of Sams wrist and shecked his watch.

"5:00."

The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon,tinging the sky orange.Yin yawned and shut her eyes.

"What do you think is gonna happen now Zim?" she asked sleepily.

"Get your gun." Zim sounded panicked. "Wake them up and get a gun!"

"What? Why!" She sat up,confused and shook Sam. Since neither of them were asleep,they had already gotten up because of Zims orders.

"Whats going o-" Dib fell silent and stared down the road,as did the others.

Silhoetted against the rising sun,they could see the hulking forms of a unit of what they assumed to be darks.

"Get in the bushes,quick!" Zim ordered and the rest obeyed without comment,and the four huddled in the bushes.

"Ow,this stupid bush has thorns!" Dib whispered loudly.

"Quiet human." Zim shushed. They huddled down into the underbrush and watched helplessly as the darks invaded the homes all up and down the street.They could hear screams and gunfire of some sort as the Darks killed whatever they found. Everyone,even Zim,seemed too shocked to react. Zim had never expirienced first hand what the Darks did to a planet once they landed.Irks werent this blunt.

"They're coming this way!" someone whispered urgently. Three Darks were indeed coming down the walk way to the house they were hiding in front of.

"Wait," Dib whispered after a second. "This is _my_ house!"

Everyone held perfectly still as the darks walked by. They were having too much fun to notice a few little kids hiding in the bushes.

Dib held his hands over his ears and bowed his head,his eyes were shut tightly. He looked to be praying. Running footsteps could be heard through the house behind them,and crashes were heard too. After about ten seconds,Dib's freakishly large head snapped up.His eyes were dangerously wet. He sprang up and through the front door,his weapon of choice (It looked a little like an electric sword.) brandished before him.

"IM COMIN GUYS!"

"Dib!" Everyone got up and ran after him,brandishing their own weapons as they went.

00000000

**Ooh,heres the blood and gore I promised! I know it was boring...the next is mostly fighting though.**


End file.
